User blog:Nults McKagan/Another Idea, as Impulsively Thought of by Captain Ned Edgewalker
Ned wants to do something similar to the Conqueror League but he actually wants people to play, so we thought of a crap ton of stuff together and here you go. The Failures of the Original Conqueror League In a nutshell, the Conqueror League failed because people couldn't force themselves to be interested in playing Conqueror for at least a few hours every single Saturday night. People began to lose interest and the league, while it was initially very momentous, quickly petered out. Main Ideas Since it seems that interest in Conqueror has recently begun to revive, Ned wanted to revive the Conqueror League but not have it fail like the original, so we brainstormed the following ideas for a possible new league: #'Have a Conqueror Champion.' The original league's premise was that everybody just had matches and at the end of it all, the people who achieved certain things (such as having the most wins) were awarded "trophies." I suggested we scrap that premise and have one Champion who sits at the top, similar to how boxing, UFC and (dare I say) professional wrestling have champions. The first champion would be decided via a tournament, and they would defend their title on a regular basis against whoever is the number one contender; I'll explain more on that in the next bullet. #'Revamp the Ranking System from the original League.' The original league's scoring system was weird and tended to bias in favor of people who won team/multi-man games over regular 1v1 games; this should end. Regardless of if it's a one on one match or a multi-man match (which I'll also explain later), the winner gets 1 point and the loser loses 1 point. A chart will be kept that ranks people based on their scores, and whoever is highest in the charts besides the champion is the #1 contender and holds the right to fight the champion. Additionally, if you're higher in the rankings than your opponent(s), you get to pick your capital first in games. Additionally, people with negative points will be handled different; see in a below section. #'Make Game Scheduling Flexible.' This was a huge issue during the original league; games would be scheduled on specific days at specific times and not everyone could make it on time, or if they could they may not have wanted to play Conqueror at that specific time; this was especially true of the larger games that were made. My proposal is that we schedule games a week or two ahead of time, and the people involved can get together and do their game whenever. #'Make Games Shorter.' Adding onto the issue talked about in bullet #3, games went way too long and people have stuff to do. What I propose is that all games have a 100-turn limit (the number could be changed if you guys wanted) and at the end of that, the person with the highest score wins and they must post a screenshot showing them having the highest score to the comments of the new league's hypothetical page. #'Create a Process to Prevent Scheduling Fraud.' This wasn't an issue in the previous league, and I doubt you guys would cheat the system to win at an old flash game, but with flexible scheduling this is necessary. To prevent the possibility of fraud, one player of a scheduled match must comment on the new league's hypothetical page saying "I'm playing my game with so-and-so today", and that person replying "Yes, we are playing our game today." Then, after the game is done, screenshot proof must be posted in the comments of the new league's page showing the victory. #'Change the Rules for Forfeiting. '''Since games will be limited to 100 rounds, basically, anyone who leaves the game or forfeits before the 50th round loses 2 points on their ranking instead of 1 point for a normal loss. Anybody who leaves after that will lose 1 point as normal; forfeits before the 50th round will be tracked alongside wins and losses, and forfeits after the 50th round will count towards normal losses. #'Change the Rules for Capitals and Maps in General.' I'll explain this in the next section. Also, the rules are changing for multi-man matches; that will be explained there as well. New Map, Capital, & Multi-Man Match Rules To ensure the fairest match-ups possible, each map will only have four possible capitals to use. Additionally, only the Europe 100 and Great Lakes maps will be used for now (the Rome and China maps have weird new features and mechanics, so we want to exclude them initially, and the Europe 1200 map is way too big). Europe 1000 will be used for 1v1 and 3-way matches, whereas the Great Lakes will be used exclusively for 4-way matches. The Europe 1000 Capital maps for 1v1 matches and 3-way matches, however, will be different The capitals allowed for each map are as follows: '''Europe 1000 1v1:' Note: In 1v1 matches, two competitors cannot pick capitals that are on opposite corners of each other. They must pick capitals that are either horizontal or vertical to each other. Yellow is "Muscovy" Blue is "England" Green is "Grenada" Red is "Nicaea" Europe 1000 3-way: Green is "England" Blue is "Grenada" Red is "Roma" The Great Lakes 4-way: Green is "Grindstone" Red is "Haileybury" Blue is "St. Louis" Yellow is "Allentown" The League "Divisions" This sounds a lot more complicated than it actually is. We don't want people who struggle to win constantly getting destroyed by people who are way better than them, so we're introducing "divisions". Due to the way things are scored, some people may have a negative amount of points, and allowing people with negative points to constantly get pummeled by people who are significantly better than them isn't a good way of doing things. Ned and I's solution is to create temporary "divisions" for people with a negative amount of points. If two or more people end up with negative points, a temporary "division" will be created for them and they will have a match (or matches) against each other until only one is left with a negative amount of points, at which point the division will be dissolved until a second person has negative points. Being the Champion In this league, being the Conqueror Champion will change your status in the league. You get certain things that other people in the league don't get: #'You always get to pick your capital first.' No ifs, ands, or buts; if you want a specific capital, nobody can you tell you otherwise because you're #1 in the rankings. #'You get to decide at what intervals you defend your championship.' You could be a fighting champion and fight every week, or you could fight once every two or three weeks, but no later than that. #'The length of your title reign and all of your defenses are recorded.' Any challengers you may have will know exactly how strong you are and what they're dealing with. Suggestions If any of those who are interested have suggestions for things we can add or change, please comment so we can make this leagur as successful as possible. Category:Blog posts